Die Nacht im Kerker
by Chalebh
Summary: Ginny legt ihre Apparier-Prüfung ab. Dummerweise geht dabei etwas schief und sie landet in Snapes Wohnzimmer.


**

* * *

**

**Die Nacht im Kerker  
**von Chalebh

* * *

Anmerkung: Die Figuren und das Drumherum gehören Ms Rowling. Ich habe mir sie mir für einen kurzen Augenblick ausgeliehen.  
  
Die folgende Geschichte passt nicht ganz in den Ablauf, den Ms Rowling in „Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix"vorgegeben hat, aber ich habe die Handlung vor dem Erscheinen des fünften Bandes entworfen und wollte sie jetzt nicht mehr ändern. Allerdings habe ich Ginnys Vornamen an Ms Rowlings Hinweis auf ihrer Website angepasst. 

> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.   
Chalebh

* * *

Dumbledore räusperte sich und an den vier langen Tischen in der Großen Halle stoppte jede Unterhaltung.  
  
„Ich habe noch eine weitere Ankündigung zu machen."Er räusperte sich erneut. „Denjenigen von Ihnen, die aufgrund der Vorkommnisse im Ministerium in diesem Sommer Ihre Apparier-Prüfung nicht ablegen konnten, geben wir die Möglichkeit, diese nachzuholen. Die Tests werden am 10. Oktober nach dem Unterricht stattfinden. Sofern Sie die Prüfung ablegen wollen, melden Sie sich bitte bei Professor McGonagall."  
  
„Super!", flüsterte mir Sarah über den Tisch hinweg zu. „Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, ich müsste ein ganzes Jahr warten. Es ist blöd, wenn Du in der Familie die Einzige bist, die mit Flohpulver oder einem Portschlüssel verreisen muss."  
  
„Wem sagst Du das", stimmte ich ihr zu. „Ich habe sechs ältere Brüder und es nervt, wenn sie ständig irgendwo ohne Vorwarnung auftauchen. Wenn ich diesen Test bestanden habe, werde mir etwas so Abgefahrenes ausdenken, dass selbst Fred und George vor Neid erblassen."  
  
Sarah grinste. „Schade, dass sie nicht mehr hier sind. Es ist ohne sie ziemlich langweilig im Gemeinschaftsraum."  
  
Offen gestanden reichte mir Rons Anwesenheit. Ältere Brüder konnten ziemlich anstrengend sein, besonders wenn man die einzige Schwester, und zudem die Jüngste in der Familie war.  
  
„Also, melden wir uns an?", fragte ich meine Freundin.  
  
„Na klar. Ich frage mich nur, wie sie es mit dem Apparier-Schutzzauber regeln. Stell Dir mal vor, Du willst die Prüfung ablegen und nichts passiert, weil es auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts nicht möglich ist zu apparieren."  
  
„Oder Du zersplinterst Dich."Ich grinste bei der Vorstellung, dass Teile von mir überall auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts auftauchen würden.  
  
Wir amüsierten uns während des Abendessens noch einige Zeit mit den möglichen Konsequenzen, falls die Aufhebung des Schutzzaubers misslang. 

x x x x x

Die Schlange, die sich vor McGonagalls Büro gebildet hatte, reichte bis zum nächsten Korridor. Fast der gesamte fünfte Jahrgang und einige Sechstklässler hatten sich bereits eingefunden, um sich für den Apparier- Test einzutragen. Der 10. Oktober würde ein langer Nachmittag werden. 

x x x x x

Der Oktober kam und mit ihm der Prüfungstag. In Anbetracht der vielen Schüler, die sich angemeldet hatten, hatte die Schulleitung entschieden, den Nachmittagsunterricht ausfallen zu lassen. In meine Prüfungsnervosität mischte sich ein wenig Schadenfreude: eine Doppelstunde weniger Zaubertränke.  
  
Nach der schriftlichen Prüfung, die wir in der Großen Halle abgelegt hatten, scheuchte uns Mr. Loom von der zuständigen Abteilung im Ministerium ins Freie.  
  
„Nun werden Sie den praktischen Teil des Tests ablegen. Ich weise Sie nochmals daraufhin, dass Sie beide Prüfungsteile bestanden haben müssen, um die amtliche Bescheinigung für das Apparieren zu erhalten."Er redete in einem nasalen Singsang, der mir ziemlich auf die Nerven ging.  
  
„Mein Assistent", dabei klopfte er einem kleinen, schmächtigen Zauberer auf die Schulter, „hat bereits Ihre schriftlichen Tests korrigiert und wird nun die Namen derer vorlesen, die nicht zur praktischen Prüfung zu gelassen sind."  
  
„Die Ärmsten", flüsterte Sarah mir ins Ohr, „die werden zum Gespött der gesamten Schule."  
  
„Schhh!", zischte ich leise.  
  
Der kleine Zauberer hatte begonnen, die Liste vorzulesen. Als er bei „L" angelangt war, atmete Sarah auf.  
  
Der Fluch meines Nachnamens spannte mich noch ein wenig länger auf die Folter. Als nach „Teasdale, John"keine weiteren Namen aufgerufen wurden, konnte ich ebenfalls aufatmen. Es wäre auch zu peinlich geworden, wenn ich bereits im schriftlichen Teil durchgefallen wäre.  
  
Die Aufgerufenen schlichen unter dem Gejohle der Slytherins zurück in die Schule.  
  
Jetzt ergriff Mr. Loom wieder das Wort: „Ihre praktische Prüfung wird aus zwei Teilen bestehen. Mein Assistent...", dabei schlug er dem schmächtigen Zauberer wieder auf die Schulter.  
  
„Wenn der so weitermacht, rammt er ihn noch ungespitzt in den Boden", raunte Sarah mir grinsend zu."  
  
„... wird Sie an einem Endpunkt erwarten. Sie werden zum einen eine Langstrecken-Apparierung durchführen, zum anderen wird Ihre Fähigkeit beim Apparieren auf kurzen Distanzen geprüft."  
  
„Aber, Sir", ein Junge aus Hufflepuff meldete sich zu Wort. „Was ist mit dem Schutzzauber?"  
  
„Der Schutzzauber", näselte Mr. Loom, „wurde für heute Nachmittag aufgehoben. Sie können also gefahrlos Ihren Test absolvieren."Damit wandte er sich wieder an seinen Assistenten und nickte ihm kurz zu. Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand dieser im Nichts.  
  
Mr. Loom blickte auf seine Kladde und rief: „Adams, Lora".  
  
„Na toll", flüsterte ich Sarah zu, „es geht nach Alphabet. Dann stehe ich bis zum Abendessen hier."  
  
Sie tröstete mich mit einem mitleidigen Blick.  
  
Nach drei erfolgreich abgeschlossenen Prüfungen, hatten wir begriffen, welches genau die beiden Aufgaben waren: Die Langstrecken-Apparation ging nach London, in die Diagon Alley und zurück, und für den zweiten Teil mussten wir zu Hagrids Hütte und zurück apparieren. 

x x x x x

Die Prüfungen zogen sich endlos hin. Endlich wurde „Kendall, Sarah" aufgerufen und meine Freundin stand auf und meinte „Wünsch mir Glück!"  
  
Ich lächelte nervös und sagte: „Du schaffst das schon. Ich drück Dir die Daumen."  
  
Sie schaffte es ohne Probleme.  
  
Um den Überblick zu behalten, schickte Mr. Loom die bereits geprüften Schüler zurück in das Schloss.  
  
Mittlerweile wurde es schon dunkel und der Schulhof hatte sich geleert. Ich war die Letzte, die ihre Prüfung ablegen musste.  
  
„Weasley, Ginevra", näselte Mr. Loom und ich wurde nervös. Außerdem meldete sich mein Magen, ich hatte Hunger. Und mit leerem Magen konnte ich mich nur schwer konzentrieren.  
  
Den ersten Teil nach London bestand ich ohne Probleme. Als ich wieder in Hogwarts war, meinte Mr. Loom: „Bravo, meine Liebe. Sie haben den Dreh raus."Sein Tonfall und vor allem was er sagte, ging mir derart auf die Nerven, dass ich meine Aufmerksamkeit verlor, und wahrscheinlich war dies der Auslöser für das, was nun geschehen sollte.  
  
Mein Magen knurrte heftiger und auf dem leeren Schulhof schien es von den Mauern zurückzuschallen. „Nun, Miss Weasley?", näselte Mr. Loom und begann, nervös mit dem Stift auf die Kladde zu trommeln. Ich versuchte mich verzweifelt auf Hagrids Hütte zu konzentrieren. – Dann apparierte ich. 

x x x x x

Doch der Ort, wo ich wieder auftauchte, war keinesfalls Hagrids Hütte. Ich stand in einem Wohnzimmer. Ein wenig orientierungslos blickte ich mich um. Wo zum Jobberknoll war ich?  
  
Die Einrichtung des Raumes war geschmackvoll. Vor dem Kamin stand ein bequemes Sofa und in der Feuerstelle brannten knisternd Holzscheite. Aus einem Nachbarraum drang gedämpft ein melodisches Singen.  
  
Als ich meinen Verstand wieder zusammengeklaubt hatte und unbemerkt verschwinden wollte, ging die Tür auf und das Singen wurde lauter.  
  
Im Türrahmen stand ein Mann... ein nackter Mann. Hätte er sich nicht gerade mit einem großen Handtuch die Haare frottiert, das die meiste Zeit einen großen Teil seines Unterleibs verdeckte, wäre mein Blick ungehindert auf sein Glied gefallen.  
  
Es brauchte eine Weile bis mein Gehirn realisiert hatte, dass er wirklich vollkommen unbekleidet war. Augenblicklich hob ich ruckartig den Kopf und blickte in sein Gesicht.  
  
Snape!  
  
Plötzlich fehlte mir die Luft zum Atmen und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. 

x x x x x

„Miss Weasley!", rief eine Stimme und jemand klopfte mir auf die Wangen. „Miss Weasley, wachen Sie auf."  
  
Als ich die Augen aufschlug, sah ich zuerst nur einen unscharfen Umriss, dann fokussierten meine Pupillen die Person vor mir. Das Gesicht zu der Stimme gehörte Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Ich hob meinen Kopf ein wenig.  
  
„Was machen Sie für Sachen, Miss Weasley", sagte sie mit einem leisen Vorwurf in der Stimme und fühlte besorgt meinen Puls.  
  
Das gab mir Zeit, mich zurechtzufinden. Ich lag auf einem Sofa und hatte einige Kissen unter den Beinen. Hinter Madam Pomfrey, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand gelehnt, stand Snape. Er war in seine üblichen schwarzen Gewänder gekleidet. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, aber seine Augen fixierten mich. Unter diesem Blick fielen mir die letzten Sekunden vor meiner Bewusstlosigkeit wieder ein. Das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen.  
  
„Na, da bekommen Sie ja schon wieder etwas Farbe", ließ sich Madam Pomfrey vernehmen.  
  
Ich wollte nur noch raus aus diesem Raum. Also setzte ich mich aufrecht hin, um aufzustehen. Mir wurde sofort wieder schwummrig.  
  
Durch diesen Nebel hörte ich Madam Pomfreys energische Stimme: „Severus, helfen Sie mir bitte. Ich bringe Miss Weasley auf die Krankenstation. Sie scheint doch etwas stärker mitgenommen zu sein."  
  
Einen Augenblick passierte gar nichts, dann fühlte ich, wie ich von zwei Paar Armen auf die Füße gestellt wurde. Meine Knie knickten ein.  
  
„Hoppla", meinte Madam Pomfrey, „ich glaube, Severus, Sie müssen sie tragen."  
  
Das durfte nicht geschehen. Die ganze Angelegenheit war schon peinlich genug; ich wollte nicht noch mehr gedemütigt werden.  
  
„Es geht schon", murmelte ich und zwang meine Knie in eine durchgedrückte Position.  
  
Den Weg zur Krankenstation lief ich mit ziemlich ungelenken Bewegungen, gestützt von Madam Pomfrey und – zu meinem Leidwesen – Professor Snape.  
  
Snape verschwand ohne einen Kommentar, kaum, dass er mich in Madam Pomfreys Reich abgeliefert hatte. 

x x x x x

Mein falsches Apparieren war in den nächsten Tagen das Gesprächsthema an der Schule. Die Tatsache, dass ich durch die Prüfung gerasselt war, trat in den Hintergrund. Viel wichtiger war, dass ich in Snapes Privaträumen gelandet war.  
  
„Wie sieht's dort aus?"war noch die harmloseste Frage. Meine Antworten bestanden in der Regel aus einem Achselzucken, denn ich war ja die meiste Zeit bewusstlos gewesen.  
  
Und alles, was ich hätte erzählen können, würden sie mir sowieso nicht glauben. Der Gedanke, dass Snape ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer besaß, war geradezu lachhaft.  
  
„Wenn ich in Snapes Wohnräumen gelandet wäre und er hätte mich dabei erwischt, wäre ich auch ohnmächtig geworden", konstatierte Sarah. „Hat er was gesagt?"  
  
Ich schüttelte wortlos den Kopf.  
  
In Gedanken dankte ich Merlin, sämtlichen Schutzgeistern und allen, die mir sonst noch einfielen, dass niemand meiner Mitschüler die volle Wahrheit kannte.  
  
Die Bemerkungen, die sie jetzt schon machten, waren bereits peinlich genug. Wäre die Tatsache bekannt geworden, dass ich Snape nackt gesehen hatte, nicht auszudenken! 

x x x x x

Das Wochenende wurde zu einem Spießrutenlauf. Überall wo ich auftauchte, wurde ich entweder von Pfiffen empfangen (meistens Slytherins) oder mit tosendem Applaus (die restlichen Schüler). Das Abendessen am Sonntag ließ ich deshalb vollkommen entnervt ausfallen.  
  
Sarah erbarmte sich und brachte einige belegte Brote mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir setzten uns vor den Kamin und ich begann zu essen.  
  
„Ginny", fragte Sarah, „was ist los? Früher hättest Du über so etwas gelacht und es mit einem Achselzucken abgetan."  
  
„Ich wei", meinte ich lahm.  
  
„Selbst Fred und George haben das nicht fertig gebracht", grinste sie. „Snapes Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen, als Du bei ihm aufgetaucht bist."  
  
Ich verzog meinen Mund zu einem gequälten Lächeln. Sarah war wirklich ein Schatz. Sie wollte mich aufheitern. Nur konnte sie nichts dazu, dass ich mich an Snapes Gesichtsausdruck nicht erinnern wollte.  
  
„Ich überlege, ob ich mich bei Snape entschuldigen soll?"  
  
„Entschuldigen?"Sarah klang entrüstet. „Wofür entschuldigen?"  
  
„Na ja", meinte ich, „immerhin bin ich ohne Einladung in seiner Wohnung aufgetaucht."  
  
„Du hast es doch nicht mit Absicht getan."  
  
„Darum geht es doch gar nicht", antwortete ich gereizt. „Was würdest Du machen, wenn plötzlich ein Fremder in Deinem Zimmer auftauchen würde?"  
  
„Du hast ja Recht", meinte Sarah zerknirscht. „Aber überleg doch mal. Snape wird Dir eher den Kopf abreißen, als Deine Entschuldigung akzeptieren. Außerdem was ist schon groß passiert?"  
  
In diesem Punkt musste ich ihr zustimmen. Aber meine Eltern hatten meine Brüder und mich so erzogen, dass wir uns für das, was wir ausgefressen hatten, ob gewollt oder ungewollt, entschuldigten. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb ich überlegte, mich bei Snape zu entschuldigen.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich an die Reaktion meines Bruders Charlie, als wir anderen uns in den Ferien zu Hause über Snapes Ungerechtigkeiten und seine herablassende Art beklagten und einige der schlimmsten Vorfälle erzählten, die uns mit ihm passiert waren. Charlie hatte nur leise gelächelt. Später als wir allein waren, fragte ich ihn, weshalb er denn nicht ebenfalls seine Erlebnisse mit Snape zum Besten gab.  
  
„Weißt Du, meine Kleine", sagte er, „Snape ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie er tut. Sein Sarkasmus und seine anmaßende Art sind nur Fassade."  
  
Ich blickte ihn an: „Wieso?"  
  
„Als Schutz."  
  
„Wovor sollte sich Snape schützen wollen?"Dann platzte ich ziemlich heftig heraus: „Man sollte eher andere vor ihm schützen!"  
  
Wieder lächelte Charlie. „Vielleicht sollte man ihn eher vor sich selbst schützen."Als er meinen skeptischen Blick bemerkte, küsste er mich als Antwort sanft auf die Stirn.  
  
„Wie kommst Du darauf?", beharrte ich. Charlie war zwar mein Lieblingsbruder, aber seine Ansicht über Snape konnte ich nicht teilen.  
  
„Weil – ich weiß es einfach.", meinte er.  
  
Unabhängig von der Meinung, die mein Bruder über Snape hatte, hatte ich das Gefühl, würde ich mich nicht entschuldigen, würden für mich die drei verbleibenden Schuljahre verdammt lang werden. 

x x x x x

Da ich es vermeiden wollte, Snape in seiner Wohnung aufzusuchen, wartete ich bis zum Dienstag. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, im Anschluss an die Doppelstunde Zaubertränke am Nachmittag zu ihm zugehen und mich zu entschuldigen. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er mir – wie Sarah es ausdrückte – den Kopf abriss.  
  
Während des Unterrichts war Snape unausstehlich gewesen und mein Mut schrumpfte mit jeder Minute. Am Ende hatte er allen Schülern einschließlich der Slytherins eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt.  
  
Langsam packte ich meine Schulsachen zusammen bis sich der Kerker geleert hatte. Dann war ich mit ihm allein, was Snape gar nicht zu registrieren schien. Er räumte einige Zaubertrankzutaten in einen der Schränke hinter seinem Pult.  
  
Ich ging langsam zu ihm und räusperte mich. Er wirbelte herum und bellte: „Was ist?"  
  
Der Rest meines Mutes hatte sich verabschiedet. Unwillkürlich wich ich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Wütend funkelte er mich an. „Sie? Haben Sie noch nicht genug gesehen?"  
  
Ich wurde rot und blickte auf meine Fußspitzen.  
  
„Wenn Sie nur auf Ihre Füße starren wollen, können Sie das auch draußen." Er fing an Fläschchen mit Giften zu sortieren.  
  
„Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen", sagte ich leise.  
  
„Was nuscheln Sie da?"Snape hatte sich wieder umgedreht.  
  
„Ähh..."Ich holte tief Luft: „Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen."Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Falte. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich beim Apparieren bei Ihnen herein geplatzt bin. Es war keine Absicht."  
  
„Das will ich auch stark hoffen", blaffte er.  
  
Er fixierte mich und ich starrte einen Moment zurück, dann schlug ich die Augen nieder und ging zu meinen Platz. Ich holte meine Tasche und lief zur Tür. Die Entschuldigung war ein Misserfolg gewesen. Mir war es viel zu peinlich, als dass ich wütend auf Snape gewesen wäre. x x x x x Gerade als ich die Türklinke herunterdrücken wollte, gab es im Gang vor dem Kerker einen ohrenbetäubenden Krach. Durch die Ritzen unter der Tür drang eine feine Staubwolke. Dann hörte man ein hohes Kichern.  
  
„Peeves!", bellte Snape und stürmte an die Tür. Ich konnte gerade noch zur Seite ausweichen. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte er den Zauberstab gezückt und rief: „_Trasgopara_!"Ein greller Lichtblitz durchdrang das Holz der Kerkertür und das Kichern wurde kurz durch ein schrilles Quietschen unterbrochen. Doch dann ging das Lachen in größerer Lautstärke weiter.  
  
Snapes Gesicht verzog sich in unbändiger Wut. Er schlug mit seinem Zauberstab fast die Tür ein, als er „_Pegotestira_!"brüllte. Das Kichern wurde leiser. Peeves entfernte sich offensichtlich vom Kerker.  
  
Ich hatte dieses Schauspiel bis jetzt mit offenem Mund beobachtet und starrte nun ziemlich verwirrt auf Snape, der in ohnmächtigem Zorn versuchte den Eingang zu öffnen. Doch die Tür rührte sich nicht – weder als er mit roher Gewalt an der Klinke riss noch als er mehr als ein Dutzend Zaubersprüche, die mir alle unbekannt waren, auf sie niederprasseln ließ.  
  
Es änderte nichts: Wir waren in diesem Kerker eingeschlossen.  
  
Meine Tasche ängstlich vor die Brust gedrückt entfernte ich mich von Snape in eine der Bankreihen.  
  
Mit zittriger Stimme fragte ich: „Und jetzt?"  
  
Snape blickte überrascht zu mir herüber. Er hatte meine Anwesenheit anscheinend wieder vergessen.  
  
„Wenn wir Glück haben vermissen sie uns beim Abendessen. Ansonsten dürfte es bis morgen früh dauern."  
  
„Bis morgen früh?"In mir stieg so etwas wie Panik davor auf, eine ganze Nacht mit Snape in diesem Kerker verbringen zu müssen.  
  
„Ja, leider."Snape ging wieder zu seinem Schreibpult zurück. „Es war meine letzte Unterrichtsstunde für heute. Und da ich nicht regelmäßig zum Abendessen erscheine..."  
  
„... wird man nicht nach ihm suchen", ergänzte ich den Satz in Gedanken. Und ich war mir nicht sicher, dass Sarah meine Abwesenheit so stark beunruhigte und sie deshalb McGonagall eine Meldung machen würde.  
  
Etwas an Snapes Stimme war unnatürlich. Ich brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass ihm diese Situation ebenfalls unangenehm war. Den Tonfall kannte ich nur zu gut von mir selbst: Er zeugte von unterdrückter Panik.  
  
Dieses Gefühl rückte Snape auf einmal in die Nähe eines menschlichen Wesens. Und ich wurde mutiger.  
  
„Was ist los?"Ich kam langsam zum Schreibpult. Dabei stieß ich an einen Kessel, der quietschend über den Steinfußboden schrappte.  
  
Snape, der sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder seinem Flaschenkabinett zugewandt hatte, wirbelte herum und die Angst, die ich in seiner Stimme wahrgenommen hatte, zeigte sich nun auch in seinen Augen.  
  
„Nichts! Was soll los sein?"Snape versuchte seine Stimme abweisend und harsch klingen zu lassen, aber es war nur ein hohes Krächzen, das aus seinem Hals kam.  
  
Mein Mut wuchs. Als ich vor seinem Schreibpult stand, erschien es mir, als könne sich Snape nur mühsam zurückhalten, nicht davon zu laufen.  
  
„Sie haben Klaustrophobie", stellte ich sachlich fest. Dies war im Moment der einzige logische Grund, der mir einfiel, weshalb dieser Mann so eigenartig reagierte. 

x x x x x

Snape schwieg. Seine Finger umklammerten eine braune Glasflasche so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß unter der blassen Haut hervorschimmerten. Er vermied es, mich anzublicken. Da begriff ich.  
  
„Sie haben Angst", sagte ich verblüfft, „vor mir! Sie..."  
  
Weiter kam ich kam nicht, denn Snape hastete hinter seinem Pult hervor und lief in die äußerste Ecke des Kerkers.  
  
„Bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind", keuchte er. Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte seinen Zauberstab gezückt.  
  
„Warum?"Ich versuchte die Situation einzuordnen. „Ist es wegen neulich?"  
  
„Miss Weasley", hörte ich Snapes Stimme, die sich immer noch im Falsett befand, leicht gequält aus der Ecke, „das wäre zuviel der Ehre."  
  
Etwas hielt mich davon ab, mich ihm zu nähern. Um die Situation nicht noch mehr eskalieren zu lassen, setzte ich mich in die erste Bankreihe auf der anderen Seite des Kerkers und legte meine Tasche auf den Tisch.  
  
Mein Blick fixierte Snape, der jetzt zitternd an der Wand stand.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht", sagte ich leise. „Ich... habe ich irgendetwas anderes getan, weshalb Sie so reagieren?"  
  
Ein Knirschen unterbrach die Stille. Snape hatte die Glasflasche, die er in der Hand hielt, zerbrochen. Die Flüssigkeit, die aus seiner verkrampften Faust tropfte, färbte sich langsam rot. Er schien es nicht zu bemerken.  
  
Es vergingen einige Minuten ohne ein weiteres Geräusch. Snape stand immer noch in der Ecke und hielt die Glasreste in seiner geschlossenen Faust. Das Blut lief nun an seinem Unterarm herunter. 

x x x x x

Ich traf eine Entscheidung. Langsam erhob ich mich von meinem Stuhl, nahm den Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu.  
  
„Sir", sagte ich sanft, „Sie sollten sich um Ihre Hand kümmern."Keine Reaktion. „Erlauben Sie, dass ich die Verletzung verarzte?"  
  
Mittlerweile stand ich ihm direkt gegenüber. Langsam streckte ich meine Finger aus, um seine verletzte Hand nach unten zu drücken und um sie genauer zu betrachten.  
  
Die Panik, die in seinen Augen stand, erinnerte mich an ein Tier, das Todesqualen litt. Aber er zog seine Hand nicht zurück.  
  
Vorsichtig löste ich seine verkrampften Finger und mit einem leisen Klirren fielen einige größere Glasscherben zu Boden. Mehrere Splitter steckten jedoch noch in seiner Handfläche. Als ich einen von ihnen herauszog, wurde die Blutung stärker.  
  
„_Hemorragia detendere_!", flüsterte ich und strich mit dem Zauberstab über die Wunde. Nach und nach entfernte ich so die Glasscherben aus seiner Hand. Am Schluss sprach ich noch einen Heilzauber, den meine Mutter immer verwendet hatte, wenn wir Kinder verletzt vom Spielen nach Hause kamen.  
  
Behutsam ließ ich Snapes Hand los und ging wieder zu dem Platz zurück, auf dem ich gesessen hatte.  
  
Der gehetzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand allmählich. Ich konnte nur erahnen, welche Anstrengung es ihn kosten musste, sich zu beruhigen.  
  
„Es hat nichts mit Ihnen zu tun", sagte Snape nach einiger Zeit. Mir fiel ein, dass ich ihm vor dem Vorfall mit der Glasflasche eine Frage gestellt hatte. Er schluckte hart. „Ich fühle mich in der Gegenwart von anderen Menschen unwohl."  
  
Ich konnte ein bitteres Lachen nicht unterdrücken. „Unwohl? Sie haben eben reagiert, als sei Ihr schlimmster Alptraum Wirklichkeit geworden."  
  
„Damit haben Sie voll ins Schwarze getroffen."Snapes Stimme gab nun nichts mehr von seiner inneren Aufruhr preis. Ob seine Augen noch etwas von seiner Angst zeigten, konnte ich nicht sagen, denn er blickte fortwährend seine Handfläche an.  
  
In meinem Kopf begannen sich die Gedanken zu überschlagen, als eine Frage plötzlich die Oberhand gewann: „Aber Sie sind Lehrer? Ich meine, sie unterrichten, sie sind mit Schülern zusammen, mit den Lehrern..."Die einzelnen Worte kamen stoßweise. Dann schloss ich mit einem vollkommen ungläubigen „Warum?"mein Gestammel.  
  
Nun war er es, der bitter auflachte. „Warum? Miss Weasley, welche Möglichkeiten hat ein Ausgestoßener? Persönliche Vorlieben sind das Letzte, was ich mir leisten kann."  
  
Sein Tonfall hatte wieder den Spott und die Überlegenheit angenommen, die ich von ihm gewohnt war. Aber ich bemerkte, dass es aufgesetzt wirkte.  
  
Es hatte immer aufgesetzt gewirkt, nur war es mir bisher nie aufgefallen.  
  
Ich versuchte krampfhaft, eine passende Antwort zu finden. Leider fiel mir keine ein.  
  
„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte ich und senkte den Kopf.  
  
Es war ernst gemeint. Snapes körperliche Verletzbarkeit und seine Unfähigkeit darauf zu reagieren hatten meine Angst vor ihm verschwinden lassen.  
  
Mir war klar, dass ich seine Gefühle nicht nachempfinden konnte, dazu reichte meine Vorstellungskraft nicht aus. Aber ich begriff, dass jede Sekunde, die er mit uns Schüler in einem Raum verbrachte, seine Beherrschung bis zum Äußersten strapazierte. Dass er als Lehrer arbeitete, war eine Strafe – er schien sich, wofür auch immer, bestrafen zu wollen.  
  
Es entstand ein Schweigen. Snape setzte sich ebenfalls an einen Tisch. Allerdings an einen, der am weitesten von meinem Platz entfernt war.  
  
Am schwächer werdenden Lichtfleck, den das Fenster auf den Kerkerfußboden warf, sah ich, dass es langsam Abend wurde. Mein Magen machte sich knurrend bemerkbar.  
  
„Sir, gibt es keine Möglichkeit hier herauszukommen oder jemandem eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen?"  
  
„Miss Weasley", meinte Snape gequält, „gäbe es einen Weg, hier herauszukommen, dann hätte ich ihn garantiert gewählt. Aber ich habe, als ich anfing in diesem Raum zu unterrichten, einige permanente Schutzzauber über den Kerker gelegt, die ein Eindringen genauso unmöglich machen wie ein Herauskommen. Was mich jetzt leider daran hindert, Hilfe zu erreichen."  
  
Das Knurren meines Magens wurde lauter.  
  
Plötzlich erschien vor mir auf dem Tisch ein Teller mit Sandwichs und ein großes Glas Kürbissaft. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab in den Falten seines Umhangs verschwinden ließ.  
  
„Danke", sagte ich leise und griff zu.  
  
Es entstand wieder diese lähmende Stille.  
  
Irgendetwas in mir drängte sich danach, mich mit ihm zu unterhalten.  
  
„Es ist komisch", sagte ich unvermittelt, „ich bin es gar nicht gewöhnt alleine zu essen."Ich kaute einen Bissen. „Es ist immer jemand da gewesen, mit dem ich mich unterhalten konnte."  
  
Snape blickte mich wortlos an.  
  
„Hier sind es meine Freunde", meinte ich nachdenklich, „zuhause ist es meine Familie."  
  
Er blickte auf seine ineinander verschränkten Hände, die er vor sich auf den Tisch legt hatte. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, ich hatte von Freunden und Familie gesprochen, etwas, von dem mir in diesem Augenblick klar wurde, dass er es nie gehabt hatte.  
  
Ich nahm den Teller, auf dem noch einige belegte Brote lagen, und ging damit langsam zu Snape hinüber.  
  
„Wollen Sie nicht ebenfalls etwas essen, Professor?"Ich stellte den Teller neben ihm auf den Tisch. Hektisch zog er die Hände zurück.  
  
Um nicht erneut eine massive Reaktion zu provozieren, setzte ich mich wieder zurück auf meinen Platz und begann, das Glas mit dem Kürbissaft in meinen Fingern zu drehen. 

x x x x x

Die Dunkelheit machte es mir unmöglich, Snapes Gesicht zu beobachten. Ich musste mich auf mein Gehör verlassen.  
  
Plötzlich hörte ich seine Stimme: „Incendio!"Die Kerzen auf einem dreiarmigen Leuchter begannen zu brennen und warfen ein unruhiges Licht auf Snapes Gestalt.  
  
Zögernd ergriff er den Leuchter und den Teller. Dann kam er zu mir und stellte beides auf den Tisch. Er zog sich einen Stuhl aus der Bankreihe und setzte sich. Allerdings achtete er darauf, dass sich der Tisch zwischen uns befand.  
  
In dem flackernden Schein der Kerzen sah ich in seinem Gesicht keine Angst mehr, für Snapes Verhältnisse war es sogar fast entspannt. Seine Augen blickten offen. „Verzeihen Sie, dass ich so heftig... reagiert habe."Ein wenig zitterte seine Stimme.  
  
Ich musste ihn wohl ziemlich verblüfft angeschaut haben, denn nun erschien ein fast unmerkbares Lächeln auf seinen Zügen. Oder war es nur das Kerzenlicht?  
  
„Ich bewundere Ihren Mut", sagte Snape sachlich. „Die wenigsten Menschen hätten sich, wären sie an Ihrer Stelle gewesen, so verhalten."  
  
Ich konnte es nicht glauben, machte er mir wirklich ein Kompliment? Meine Irritation nahm zu. Wieder dieses Schweigen und ich hoffte, er würde es brechen. Aber das war wohl zu viel verlangt.  
  
Mir war klar, dass er sich auf mein Benehmen hier im Kerker bezog, doch mir fiel nichts ein, was ich darauf hätte erwidern können.  
  
So nahm ich meinen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Vielen Dank, dass Sie Madam Pomfrey nichts gesagt haben. Es wäre ziemlich peinlich geworden."  
  
Zum ersten Mal sah ich ein wirklich entspanntes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, obwohl ihm klar sein musste, dass ich mich auf die Ereignisse bei meinem Apparier-Test bezog. „Ja", sagte er, „es wäre ziemlich peinlich geworden. Aber nicht nur für Sie. Ich glaube, meinem Ruf hätte es auch nicht sonderlich gut getan."  
  
Ich starrte ihn an. Sollte das ein Witz sein? Er schien meinen inneren Zwiespalt zu spüren. „Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen. So wie ich mich benehme, könnte es mir doch egal sein, aber "Er hielt kurz inne, „es ist ein Unterschied Schüler im Unterricht zu – ähm –"  
  
„... drangsalieren", half ich ihm aus.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht. Oder sich vor einer Schülerin nackt zu zeigen. Auch wenn es nur ein unglücklicher Zufall war", fügte er schnell hinzu, denn ich hatte zu einer Erwiderung angesetzt.  
  
Es entstand so etwas wie eine normale Unterhaltung. Snapes heftige Reaktion von vorhin erschien mir im Augenblick wie ein böser Traum.  
  
Ich beschloss, mich auf dieses Gespräch einzulassen: „Ich frage mich, woran es gelegen hat?"  
  
„Miss Weasley", Snape fand seinen spöttischen Tonfall wieder, „Sie haben bei der Apparier-Prüfung den elementarsten aller Fehler gemacht. Sie haben sich ablenken lassen, von etwas oder jemandem.  
  
„Mr. Loom", sagte ich und nickte.  
  
„Lassen Sie mich raten, er war Ihnen unangenehm."Sein Lächeln wurde wieder angespannter. „Ihr Unterbewusstsein hat eine Brücke zu dem Menschen geschlagen, der das entsprechende Pendant bildete: mich."  
  
Ich blickte ihn verständnislos an.  
  
„Ich bin Ihnen widerwärtig."Meinen Protest erstickte er mit einer Handbewegung. „Beleidigen Sie nicht meine Intelligenz, Miss Weasley, indem Sie offensichtliches leugnen. Nun, Ihr Verstand hat eine Verbindung zwischen Loom und mir hergestellt und als Konsequenz sind Sie bei mir im Wohnzimmer gelandet. Bis hier hin ist es Ihr Fehler."  
  
Ich blickte ein wenig betreten auf seine Hände, die er vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.  
  
„Dass Sie just in dem Moment erschienen, als ich meine Dusche beendet hatte und..."Er schien nach einer passenden Formulierung zu suchen.  
  
Mir fiel nur das Wort „nackt"ein, doch es schien in dieser Situation unpassend und so schwieg ich weiterhin.  
  
„... und ich so, wie mich Gott geschaffen hat, vor Ihnen stand, war lediglich schlechtes Timing", beendete Snape seine Ausführungen.  
  
Ich traute mich nicht, in sein Gesicht zu blicken, und beobachtete daher immer noch seine Hände. Die Finger hatte er leicht verkrampft in einander verschränkt.  
  
„Warum?", platzte ich plötzlich heraus.  
  
„Warum was?"Nun konnte Snape meinem Gedankensprung nicht folgen.  
  
Ich wurde knallrot. Aber ich nahm meinen wieder erstarkten Mut zusammen und blickte ihm ins Gesicht: „Warum reagieren Sie so panisch? Wieso sind Sie immer so unfreundlich?"  
  
Anspannung zeigte sich in seinen Zügen: „Weil ich nicht vorhabe, zum beliebtesten Lehrer von Hogwarts gewählt zu werden."  
  
Ich blickte ihn skeptisch an und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Wenn ich etwas nicht leiden kann, dann sind es Menschen, die die einfachsten Zusammenhänge nicht begreifen", fügte er hinzu.  
  
„Es kann nicht jeder das Glück haben, Ihre Intelligenz zu besitzen", meinte ich sarkastisch.  
  
„Miss Weasley, es ist kein Glück mit großer Intelligenz bedacht worden zu sein, es ist vielmehr ein Fluch."Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte mir, dass er es ernst meinte.  
  
„Das erklärt aber nicht Ihre Überreaktion mit der Glasflasche."  
  
Snape schwieg einen Augenblick, dann sagte er nachdenklich: „Mir fiel es nie leicht, mit anderen Menschen umzugehen, weder als Kind noch als junger Mann. Genauso wenig wie ich mit meiner Art Sympathien gewann, genauso wenig haben mir die anderen geholfen, ihre zu gewinnen. Es ist zu viel passiert, als dass ich mich noch in der Gegenwart von Menschen wohl fühlen könnte.  
  
„Warum sind Sie dann Lehrer geworden?"  
  
„Das Wort ‚warum' scheint heute Ihr Lieblingswort zu sein", lenkte er ab.  
  
„Sie weichen mir aus", antwortete ich. Doch als mir einfiel, dass ich nicht in der Position war, Antworten von ihm zu fordern, meinte ich zerknirscht: „Entschuldigen Sie."  
  
„Man merkt, dass Sie fünf ältere Brüder haben. Sie geben nicht so leicht auf."Die Anspannung wich etwas aus seinen Zügen. „Nun... die ganze Situation ist ohnehin... ziemlich verrückt. Dann lassen Sie sie uns noch etwas verrückter machen. Ich werde Ihnen erzählen, warum ich hier bin." 

x x x x x

Zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre ich begierig gewesen, das zu erfahren, aber nun wäre ich am liebsten aufgestanden und hätte mich mit den Worten: „Ich glaube, es ist doch keine so gute Idee"verabschiedet.  
  
Snape schaute auf seine Hände und begann mit leiser, unsicherer Stimme zu sprechen. „Ich stamme aus einer sehr alten Zaubererfamilie... reich und angesehen. Mein Vater war ein herrschsüchtiger, gefühlskalter Mann, der nichts weiter in seinem Leben geleistet hatte, als den Regeln der Tradition zu folgen. Und die Tradition war das Wichtigste. Er stellte sie über alles; sie war das Korsett, in das er alles in seiner Umgebung presste. Auch mir hat er sehr früh diese Zwangsjacke angelegt. Ein Bestandteil dieser Tradition war, eine passende Frau aus einer ebenso alten und angesehenen Zaubererfamilie zu heiraten und durch sie eine Familie zugründen."  
  
Diese Wortwahl war eigenartig. „Er hat Ihre Mutter nicht geliebt?"  
  
„Nein. Er erachtete sie als ein notwendiges Übel, nur dazu da, ihm zu einem Erben zu verhelfen."Seine Augen blickten traurig. „Und als sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatte, war sie nutzlos wie ein alter Hofhund. So hat er sie auch behandelt."Den letzten Satz sprach er so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstand.  
  
„Warum hat sie ihn dann geheiratet, wenn er sie nicht geliebt hat?"  
  
„Liebe, Miss Weasley, ist eine Erfindung, die dem Fortkommen der Familie im Wege steht... Man ließ ihr keine andere Wahl. Die Snapes waren sehr angesehen und einflussreich. Sie machte eine ‚gute' Partie. Alles andere war unwichtig."  
  
„Sie war ebenfalls in einer Tradition gefangen", stellte ich bitter fest.  
  
Snape nickte kaum merklich. „Aber das ist ein anderes Kapitel. Ich denke, es gehört nicht hierher."  
  
Er schwieg eine Weile, dann sprach er mit tonloser Stimme weiter: „Meine Erziehung wurde von meinem Vater überwacht. Das bedeutete, wenn ich mich nicht entsprechend der Tradition verhielt, gab es Schläge. Zu meinem Unglück stellte sich bald heraus, dass ich eine ungewöhnlich starke magische Begabung besaß. Damit wurde ich unverzichtbar. Das Ziel meines Vaters war es, der Familie durch mich zu Macht und Einfluss zu verhelfen, die noch kein Snape – und er am allerwenigsten – je besessen hatte.  
  
„Er wollte nur sich selbst dazu verhelfen. Er hat Sie benutzt!", meinte ich aufgebracht.  
  
Snape lächelte dünn. „Egal, was die Beweggründe meines Vaters waren, er plante meine Karriere mit militärischer Präzision. Ich war vier, als er die ersten Hauslehrer engagierte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an unterlag mein Leben dem Stundenplan, den mein Vater für mich ausgearbeitet hatte. Ihn interessierte es nicht, welche Wünsche oder Bedürfnisse ich hatte. Wichtig war nur das große Ziel."  
  
Ich musste den Reiz unterdrücken, meine Hand auf die seine zu legen, um ihn zu trösten.  
  
„Zuerst sträubte ich mich dagegen, die meiste Zeit des Tages im Schulzimmer zu verbringen und Zaubersprüche zu üben. Doch sehr bald merkte ich, dass ich mich in die Bücher flüchten konnte, wenn ich dem Brüllen meines Vaters oder dem Schluchzen und Weinen meiner Mutter entkommen wollte. Ich verbrachte mehr und mehr Zeit damit, Zaubertrankrezepte auswendig zu lernen... es half mir zu vergessen."  
  
Seine monotone Stimme verriet mir deutlich, wie viel Bitterkeit und Verzweiflung er unterdrückte.  
  
„Haben Sie denn nie mit anderen Kindern gespielt?", fragte ich ungläubig. „Das wäre doch besser gewesen als sich in den Büchern zu vergraben."  
  
„Nun, für den Erben des Hauses Snape war es nicht schicklich, mit den Kindern von irgendwelchen Zaubererfamilien zu spielen. Und die Kinder, die mein Vater billigte, waren meist meine Vettern und Cousinen. Allesamt dumm wie Bohnenstroh!"  
  
„Aber dafür konnten sie doch nichts."Seine heftige Reaktion erschien mir ungerecht.  
  
„Nein, das konnten sie nicht."Regungslos starrte er in die Kerzenflammen. „Doch ich hatte nicht gelernt, meinen Verstand zurückzuhalten. Wenn sie etwas – in meinen Augen falsches oder absurdes – taten, dann sagte ich es ihnen ins Gesicht. Ob ich sie damit verletzte, kümmerte mich nicht. Mein Hochmut stand dem meines Vaters in nichts nach. Doch ich glaubte eine Berechtigung dafür zu haben: meine Intelligenz."  
  
Er räusperte sich. „Und der Stolz meines Vaters auf meine Begabung machte es nur noch schlimmer. Er führte mich seinen Freunden wie eine Zirkusattraktion vor. Ich musste ihnen die schwierigsten Zaubersprüche vorführen, die ich beherrschte. Keinen noch so komplizierten Zaubertrank durfte ich aussparen, damit auch ja jedem auffiel, welches Genie sein Sohn war."  
  
Als er erneut hustete, schob ich ihm das Glas mit dem Kürbissaft hin. Er trank einen Schluck. Dann sprach er weiter: „Die Gefühle, die ich in ihren Augen sah, hielt ich zuerst für Bewunderung, aber mir wurde sehr schnell klar, dass sie Angst vor mir hatten und mich für eine Missgeburt der Hölle hielten."  
  
„Woher wollen Sie das so genau wissen?"Meine Stimme krächzte ein wenig.  
  
„Weil die Mädchen schreiend davonliefen, wenn ich auftauchte, und die Jungen „Freak!"hinter mir herriefen."Er schwieg. 

x x x x x

Das flackernde Kerzenlicht malte zuckende Schatten an die Kerkerwände und gab dieser Unterhaltung einen surrealen Anstrich. Sanft legte ich meine Hand auf seine verkrampft ineinander verschränkten Finger. Seine Haut glühte. Langsam entzog er seine Hände meiner Berührung.  
  
„Ich war weder Fisch noch Fleisch", meinte er gedehnt. „Ich war zu klein, als dass mich die Erwachsenen akzeptiert hätten, und zu klug, um bei den albernen Kinderspielen meiner Cousins mitzumachen. Obwohl... ich hätte manchmal alles gegeben, wenn mich einer von ihnen gefragt hätte, ob ich nicht mitspielen wollte... Aber das passierte nicht und mein Stolz ließ es nicht zu, mich anzubiedern, also trottete ich nach meinen Vorstellungen im Wohnzimmer in eine Ecke und vergrub mich in irgendeinem Buch."  
  
„Hat Ihre Mutter Ihnen nicht helfen können? Sie hätte doch zumindest die..." Es fiel mir schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Sie hätte verhindern müssen, dass Ihr Vater Sie zu einem Hanswurst macht."  
  
Snape blickte mich schweigend an. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck sah ich, dass er seine Antwort sehr genau abwägte. „Sie hatte schon lange aufgegeben gegen meinen Vater aufzubegehren."Wieder versuchte er Worte zu finden, die mir die Situation verständlich machen sollten. „Es braucht nicht viel, um jemandes Willen zu brechen. Meine Mutter war zart und verletzlich. Sie hat ihm..."Er brach ab und senkte seinen Kopf. Ich bemerkte, dass er um Fassung rang. Plötzlich stand er auf und ging zum Lehrerpult.  
  
„Er will nicht, dass ich ihn weinen sehe", schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich musste gegen ein peinliches Gefühl ankämpfen. Hinzu kam Sorge, um einen Menschen, dem ich bisher nur mit Abneigung begegnet war. Die ganze Situation war grotesk.  
  
„Sie war lange krank und als ich zehn war, starb sie."Snapes Stimme klang dunkel. „Mein Vater hielt es nun für das Beste, mich auf ein Internat zu schicken – nach Hogwarts. Die Zeit, die ich hier als Schüler verbrachte, war... eine einzige Demütigung, schrecklicher als alles was ich bis dahin erlebt hatte."  
  
„Was ist passiert?"Ich biss mir auf die Zunge, das hätte ich nicht fragen sollen.  
  
Er drehte sich wieder zu mir um. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst.  
  
„Ich war ehrgeizig, hungrig nach Anerkennung um jeden Preis, und so schickte mich der Sprechende Hut anstatt nach Ravenclaw nach Slytherin – sehr zum Missfallen meines Vaters."Snape atmete tief durch. „Aber hier war etwas, das er nicht ändern konnte und ich spürte, dass ich mich so an ihm rächen konnte... Vielleicht war es das, was mich zu einem wahren Slytherin werden ließ."  
  
Langsam kam er wieder zu seinem Stuhl zurück. „Aufgrund meines Privatunterrichts übersprang ich die ersten beiden Klassen. Der Teufelskreis begann erneut. Ich war wieder einmal zu klein – zu klug – zu unbeholfen. Während die anderen ihre Wochenenden in Hogsmeade genossen, musste ich in der Schule zurückbleiben. Also lernte ich. Doch anstatt Anerkennung und Respekt zu bekommen, verspotteten sie mich und trieben auf meine Kosten üble Scherze."  
  
Ich starrte in eine Kerzenflamme, während Snape weiter sprach: „Ich begann ein Schutzschild aus Häme und Überheblichkeit aufzubauen. Und ich schwor mir, irgendwann würden sie nicht mehr über mich lachen. Irgendwann würden sie es sein, die in Angst vor mir erzitterten."  
  
Er erzählte das alles so, als seien es Dinge, die nicht ihm sondern einem anderen passiert waren. Wenn er irgendwelche Gefühle empfand, so hatte er sie jetzt wieder unter Kontrolle.  
  
„Nach zwei Jahren Hogwarts hatte ich bereits den gesamten Schulstoff gelernt, so dass ich theoretisch meine NEWTs hätte ablegen können. Dumbledore, der damals Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtete, verhinderte dies. Er verweigerte die Zustimmung, die mir erlaubt hätte, auch in seinem Fach eine vorgezogene Abschlussprüfung abzulegen. Damit wurde ich zu den NEWTs nicht zugelassen.  
  
„Sie müssen sehr wütend auf ihn gewesen sein."Langsam begann ich Snapes Verhalten zu verstehen. Ich war zu Hause das Nesthäkchen und wie oft kam es vor, dass meine fünf Brüder mich aufzogen. Um ihnen nicht zu zeigen, wie sehr mich Verhalten manchmal verletzte, flüchtete ich mich in beißenden Spott. Wahrscheinlich verhielt sich Snape ähnlich.  
  
„Hätte ich nicht so viel Respekt vor ihm gehabt, ich hätte ihm die schlimmsten Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt."Ein bittres Lächeln umspielte jetzt Snapes Mund. „Er begründete seine Ablehnung damit: Ich hätte nicht die notwendige Reife. – Wie Recht er damit hatte, begriff ich erst viel später – zu spät."

x x x x x

Ich hatte eine dunkle Ahnung darüber, worauf er hinaus wollte. Ich hatte es mir aus Gesprächen, bei denen ich meine Eltern belauscht hatte, zusammen gereimt.  
  
„In Slytherin gab es eine Gruppe von Schülern", erzählte Snape weiter, „sie hatten sich zu einem Bund zusammengeschlossen und erkannten, dass ich ihnen hilfreich sein konnte. Mir waren ihre Absichten egal, weil sie mir etwas gaben, wonach ich mich am meisten sehnte: das Gefühl von Anerkennung. Sie respektieren mich... respektieren mein Wissen. Und ich hatte zum ersten Mal das Gefühl von wahrer Macht."  
  
„Sie wurden ein Todesser", sagte ich tonlos und blickte ihn direkt an.  
  
Er nickte, ein wenig verblüfft, dass ich es erraten hatte. „Allerdings erst als ich Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Meine Künste waren Voldemorts Anhänger anscheinend wichtig genug, dass sie ihren Einfluss geltend machten, um mir eine vorgezogene Abschlussprüfung zu ermöglichen. – Es schmeichelte mir."  
  
„Wie alt waren Sie da?", erkundigte ich mich neugierig. Snape neigte nicht zu Übertreibungen. Wenn Voldemort sein Wissen als wichtig empfunden hatte, dann entsprach dies der Wahrheit. Ich konnte nachempfinden, welche Gefühle solche Aufmerksamkeiten in einem auslösten. Auch mir hätte dies geschmeichelt – würde ich etwas anderes behaupten, wäre es gelogen.  
  
„Ich war sechzehn", antwortete er und fügte mit belegter Stimme hinzu: „Der Stolz meines Vaters über meinen Abschluss wich rasender Wut, als er herausfand, dass ich mich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Wäre ich noch der kleine Junge gewesen, er hätte mich verprügelt. So konnte er sich nichts anderes tun, als mich aus dem Haus zu werfen. Er hat bis heute..." Snape ließ diesen Satz unbeendet.  
  
Kälte kroch langsam meine Beine hoch. Snapes Gesichtszüge waren selbst im flackernden Kerzenschein vollkommen unbewegt.  
  
„Nun schloss ich mich vollends den Todessern an."Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern: „Ich glaube, genau das war es, was Dumbledore verhindern wollte, aber er hat es nicht geschafft."Es schwang so etwas wie Verzweiflung in seinen Worten mit. „Ich genoss die Macht, die es mir bot. Ich berauschte mich an der Situation, dass ich zu Voldemorts Vertrauten zählte, während alle in der Zaubererwelt in Angst erstarrten, wenn sie nur seinen Namen hörten."Jetzt brach er ab, so als wüsste er nicht, wie er das Grauen schildern sollte. Die Stille unterstrich überdies das Entsetzen, das sich jetzt in seinen Augen zeigte.  
  
„Ersparen Sie mir, Ihnen zu schildern, zu welchem Monster ich verkam."Nur mit Mühe konnte er seine Stimme kontrollieren. „Ich schaffe es bis heute noch nicht, ohne Abscheu mein Spiegelbild zu betrachten oder auch nur eine Nacht ohne Alpträume durchzuschlafen."  
  
„Wie haben Sie es geschafft, sich von Voldemort zu lösen?"Meine Stimme zitterte – weniger vor Anspannung als vor Anteilnahme.  
  
„Geschafft?"Er lachte trocken. „Ich habe es nicht geschafft. Dumbledore war es... Bei einem Auftrag ging alles schief. Die Auroren ergriffen mich und ich wurde nach Askaban gebracht. Als ich dann vor Gericht stand, war es Dumbledore, der für mich aussagte. Nach allem, was ich getan hatte, war er immer noch bereit mir sein Vertrauen zu schenken. – Die Richter sprachen mich frei."  
  
„Hat Dumbledore von Ihnen verlangt, dass Sie als Spion zu den Todessern zurückkehren?"  
  
„Sie wissen viel, Miss Weasley", lächelte Snape traurig. „Nein, er hat es nicht verlangt. Es war meine eigene Entscheidung. Es ist die Sühne für meine Taten. Doch bevor ich soweit war, verkroch ich mich in diesen Kerkern."Er machte mit seiner Hand eine Bewegung in Richtung des Raumes. „Ich konnte nicht in die Gesichter der Menschen blicken, die ich in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Der Rausch der Macht war verflogen, geblieben war nur noch Abscheu und eine Einsamkeit, die von Schuldgefühlen ausgefüllt wird."  
  
Ich fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. Mein Unbehagen, das ich in Snapes Gegenwart gefühlt hatte, war einer Unsicherheit gewichen, wie ich mich zukünftig ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
  
„Der Rest der Geschichte ist schnell erzählt", sagte er beherrscht. „Als der alte Zaubertränke-Lehrer nach einer schweren Krankheit die Schule verließ, bat mich Dumbledore, den Unterricht zu übernehmen. Ich folgte seiner Bitte, was hätte ich auch sonst tun können."  
  
Nun wandte Snape den Blick ab und betrachtete seine Hände, als er mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Ich muss nun damit zurrecht kommen, dass ich in die Gesichter der Kinder schaue, deren Eltern und Familien ich auf dem Gewissen habe. Hätte man mich nach Askaban geschickt, dann hätten die Dementoren meiner Qual irgendwann ein Ende gesetzt; so aber starrt sie mir jeden morgen ins Gesicht. "  
  
Meine Augen brannten und auch in Snapes Augenwinkeln sah ich Tränen. Doch es waren keine Tränen über sein eignes Schicksal, damit hatte er sich abgefunden.  
  
Im Leuchter befanden sich nur noch kurze Kerzenstummel, die kurz vorm Verlöschen waren. Durch das Kerkerfenster sah man bereits die erste Helligkeit des kommenden Morgens. 

x x x x x

Ein Klopfen weckte mich. Ich brauchte einen Augenblick, um mich zurecht zu finden. Ich lag auf einer Liege, die in einem Kerker stand. Mir fiel die letzte Nacht wieder ein und ich drehte meinen Kopf.  
  
Snape saß am Lehrertisch und las in einem dicken Buch. Er blickte hoch und einen Augenblick lang meinte ich, eine Lesebrille auf seiner Nase zu sehen. Er wirkte so unnahbar wie immer.  
  
Waren die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden real gewesen oder hatte ich geträumt? Ich war geneigt, letzteres zu vermuten.  
  
Es klopfte erneut.  
  
„Severus!", drang Dumbledores Stimme an mein Ohr. „Sind Sie da drin?"  
  
Bevor Snape Dumbledore antworten konnte, öffnete sich bereits die Kerkertür und der Schuldirektor trat mit gezücktem Zauberstab ein. Täuschte ich mich oder blickte er besorgt – zuerst zu Snape dann zu mir.  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Dumbledore. Es war mir im ersten Augenblick nicht klar, an wen er sich gewandt hatte. Da Snape nicht antwortete, musste wohl ich gemeint sein, obwohl...  
  
„Ein wenig müde, Sir", sagte ich leise, als ich mich von der Liege erhob. Dumbledore drehte sich zu mir um und ich ergänzte: „Wenn Sie erlauben, würde ich mich jetzt sehr gerne duschen."  
  
Dumbledore nickte. Snape starrte mich an. Nichts weiter. Ich drehte mich um und ging zur Tür.  
  
„Miss Weasley!"Snapes Stimme klang schneidend.  
  
„Ja, Sir?"Zitternd drehte ich mich um. Mein Unbehagen war wieder da.  
  
„Ihre Entschuldigung ist akzeptiert", sagte er leise in einem freundlichen Tonfall, wie ich ihn von Snape noch nie gehört hatte.  
  
„D-Danke", stotterte ich ein wenig verblüfft und sah plötzlich so etwas wie Wärme und Seelenfriede in seinen Augen.  
  
Dumbledore blickte erstaunt zu Snape, doch ich bemerkte, wie ein verstehendes Lächeln unter dem Bart entstand.  
  
Als ich den Kerker verließ, fiel mir wieder Charlies Bemerkung über Snape ein. „Mein Bruder war schon immer ein guter Menschenkenner", dachte ich und mit einem Lächeln stieg ich die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm empor.

* * *

x x x x x ENDE x x x x x 

* * *


End file.
